


Cuddle

by akaasushi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Day, BokuAka Week, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaasushi/pseuds/akaasushi
Summary: A Bokuaka fluff because I love them so much





	

Akaashi stares at the white ceiling, trying to draw something on it with his mind. The room is peaceful and quiet, just as he is. Before it felt empty and gloomy, but Akaashi knows for sure that now is not the right time for him to feel that way.

He turns his head, looking at the person next to him. Bokuto Koutarou, his boyfriend, is still sleeping. Akaashi leans closer to Bokuto's face, adoring his boyfriend's face. He runs his fingers through the latter's hair, trying to remember its texture. Akaashi missed him so much. So much that it could kill him slowly. Ever since Bokuto graduated from high school, his school life was never the same anymore. Before Akaashi would come to school as early as he could to start morning practice with Bokuto, but ever since his boyfriend had graduated, everything has changed for Akaashi. Bokuto is now attending Tokyo University, and honestly it's not too far away from their houses. But things get busier everyday for Bokuto, and he barely even had time to meet Akaashi. Sure, Bokuto came to his house on weekends, but Akaashi can't help but to miss his boyfriend everyday. There were times where Bokuto couldn't make it to Akaashi's house as he always have classes on weekends, so Akaashi himself went to Bokuto's apartment, waiting for his boyfriend to finish his classes so that they could spend time together. Akaashi would cook for Bokuto, cleans his apartment and do the laundry. There's not much he can do but at least Bokuto won't have a hard time cleaning it when he's not around.

Akaashi hates himself for being too clingy and sensitive ever since both of them live far from each other. He hates their age difference, he hates the distance between their places, he hates that he don't get to see Bokuto everyday. But Akaashi still appreciate their moments together. There were days when everything went wrong for Akaashi, but when he saw Bokuto, everything seem to be alright. He's glad that he could escape from everything that bothers him when he's with Bokuto. He loves it when Bokuto smiles and assures him that everything is going to be alright. He loves it when Bokuto kisses him and make all the pains disappear. He loves it when Bokuto hugs him with his strong arms and make him feel like the world has nobody but both of them. He loves Bokuto Koutarou so much.

"Hey, Akaashi" Bokuto calls him in his croaking voice. He pulls Akaashi closer to him, letting the latter hear his beating heart. He just wants to stay in bed for as long as he can, cuddling with his boyfriend. Akaashi feels the same way too, so he shuffles a little closer to Bokuto to tighten the hug. Bokuto places a light kiss on his forehead, and Akaashi lifts his head up and their lips met in such a harmonious way. Their kiss were slow, as both of them try to remember each and every details of their lips. They pull away to catch their breathes, and Bokuto flashes his wide grin to Akaashi. "I miss you, Keiji"

Akaashi stares at his boyfriend's face, mouthing a 'me too' to him. Both of them stay silent while looking at each other's faces. They try to enjoy having each other's presence, thus none of them let out a single word. Sometimes word are not needed for them. "Bokuto-san, I passed the entrance exam to Tokyo University and will go there by the end of November. I can't wait to move in to your place" Akaashi finally says something to break the silence. He was actually saving the news until the end of the month, but he couldn't help but to tell his boyfriend about it.

Just as he has expected, Bokuto's eyes went bigger than usual, and he almost yells into Akaashi's ears, unable to hide his excitement,  "OH MY GOD. KEIJI. AM I HEARING IT RIGHT? YOU WILL MOVE TO MY PLACE?". Akaashi giggles at his boyfriend's reaction, "Yes, Bokuto-san"

"Oh my god, Keiji, I'm so happy. I can't believe we're going to live together" Bokuto reaches for Akaashi's hand and entwined their fingers. Nothing makes him happier than having his boyfriend living with him, and Bokuto can't wait for it to happen. He plant kisses all over Akaashi's face and his boyfriend blushed a little, unable to hide his excitement as well.

They talk about their current life, about how Bokuto learned to cook some simple dishes for dinner in order to save money, about how Akaashi was caught laughing out of rarity during volleyball practice, and a little throwback to their camp and practice matches with Nekoma and Karasuno. Both of them enjoy having each other's attention and Bokuto made sure to steal some kisses when Akaashi tried to explain something.

In all times they had been together, Akaashi realised that he loves cuddling with Bokuto. His boyfriend would wrap his strong arms around him and make lazy circles at the back of his body. Akaashi feels safe in Bokuto's hug, and he just wished that both of them could stay like that for the whole day, cuddling and kissing each other. Bokuto feels the same way as Akaashi does. He loves seeing Akaashi's beautiful face. He never get tired of looking at his lover and he honestly feel that Akaashi gets more beautiful everytime, and it took his breath away. God, he loves this guy so much.

Their conversations become shorter as both of them are now kissing and nipping on each other's necks, leaving marks that both of them will stare at for days. Soon, Bokuto pins Akaashi down on the bed and their conversation went dead. He leans down to kiss Akaashi, hot and wet and desperate. He wants to cherish every single part of his boyfriend's body. Akaashi smiles, letting Bokuto taking full control of himself. After that, only sighs and moans were heard from both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you wanna talk about Bokuaka or other ships feel free to talk to me on twitter (@akaasushi) hehe have a nice day yall!


End file.
